


Think of the Unicorns

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, both bromance and promptis, choose your own light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Character study of Prompto, cigarettes and Noct.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



Prompto slung his school bag lazily over his shoulder, dragging his feet towards home. He turned a corner, greeting familiar passersby with a drowsy smile. Every now and then he adjusted his wrist band out of habit, which was nicked together with his blustering anxiety. And oh boy, did his heart pound against his chest. He’d have to skip his afternoon run if he didn’t want to die by ‘myocardial infarction’.

  
He had already downed his fifth energy drink thirty minutes ago and dissolved into this mix of nerves, sugar and taurine. Of course Prompto had to put off his twelve-page term paper on the Cambrian Explosion to the last minute. Later he would have to flip through a thesaurus, as ‘agonizing’ was too much of an understatement. Actually no--scratch that, he can just ask Iggy for the word.

  
If people saw stars when they were dizzy, Prompto was seeing all kinds of stars in an arrangement of complex vocabulary. Blame it all on this guy named Darwin, who was a researcher of Niflheim before Niflheim went off the deep end. He was said to be the great-great-great-GREAT-grandfather of Verstael. According to the news Verstael was the reason behind the MT units existence, so Darwin was winning the jerk-of-the-year award for his indirect involvement of being Awful with a capital ‘A’.

Darwin was crazier in the fact that he challenged the existence of the Six. Yet, through all the argumentative essays Prompto shuffled through in the school library, they could never find ways to disprove the Lucis Caelum Bloodline and their innate connection with the gods. All peer reviewed domination. Prompto kept a tally, score one for Lucis and zero for Niflheim. In academia, atleast.  
Curse that man, he was still considered revolutionary for his time and had contributed to a lot of things that the Crystal could not dismiss. Words,words, words, oh how they were infuriating to write.

When he started to research, it sounded interesting! Really! An era billions of year ago that proliferated all sorts of magical fauna! Think of the unicorns! Originally Prompto thought proliferate was a great word, maybe even the best word. His best friend's face turned into an exasperated sigh when Prompto pulled a finger under his nose in a makeshift mustache. It was a word that should have been used like, ‘Hon, hon, hon, Noct I can proliferate memories with my camera’. Yes, it was new addition to Prompto’s verbally incorrect armiger. Just hand Prompto some glasses and he’d be ready to ‘scientific it up’.

  
The blonde pressed the bridge of his nose.

  
“ Maybe the Prince can sweep me off my feet,” Prompto said out loud to no one. His shoulders snapped straight when a hand clapped onto them.

  
“ And why does this fair maiden need rescuing?” That was Noct’s voice. How did he sneak up on him?

  
Prompto turned around with an exaggerated motion to faint. “I just might die, Noct. Think you can write my term paper for me?”

  
“ Hmm,” Noctis hummed, as if taste-testing the idea in his mouth like one would for an expensive wine. He raised his fingers to his chin in a thoughtful expression. “ Iggy can help you, but he probably won’t write it.”

  
The blond watched as Noctis pulled out a cigarette and lazily held it between his teeth. His confusion then bloomed into horror as the prince pulled out a lighter, ready to take a deep inhale. Or, he was about to until Prompto slapped it out of his hand.

  
“ What are you doing!?” Anger came out in a cracked, awkward shout. Noctis’s eyes lit up with surprise before he smoothed his face into careful apathy.

  
“ Just trying out new hobbies.” He shrugged. Prompto stood agape. Okay, Noctis may have been the crowned prince, but he was also a human. And unless the Chosen had a infinite set of lungs, cigarettes were bad news. With a sharp intake of air, Prompto searched for his resolve. So later that night when he laid in bed counting all his regrets, he didn’t have to include this on the list. He reminded himself Noctis was bestowed with the mandate of heaven and Bahamut can smite him at anytime if this was wrong.

  
Prompto wasn’t one for punching, so he did the next best thing. He tackled Noctis in a hug and while he did not intend to actually cry, he still wiped his face after he took the pack of cigarettes.  
“ Did you just man handle me?” Noctis asked, incredulous.

  
“ It was a good natured man handle, you can’t smoke cigarettes!”

  
Noctis watched him as he stomped on the box, crushing all its contents with his shoe. Then, Noct broke out in a hearty laugh.

  
“ I’m sorry,” he choked out and Prompto glared daggers at him.

  
“ No, really, I’m sorry. I won’t do that again,” he said. “ Arcade?”

  
Prompto grumbled and then fell into step with Noctis. It looks like he wasn’t going to be writing this term paper after all.


End file.
